La Cueva
by Higushi
Summary: REEDITANDO al 07 de Octubre del 2012! ¿Qué pasa cuando Kimiko se queda atascado en una cueva?... ¿qué tan malo puede ser que Chase Young esté ahí sin armadura e inconsciente?


Espero se la estén pasando bien… este Cáp. se me vino a la mente después de leer uno en ingles (no le entendía NADA a la traducción, necesito otro traductor ¬¬) (alguna idea de un traductor favor de decirme… gracias!

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de esta historia tienen 18 años (bueno, chase tiene mas ya que es inmortal y todo eso, el caso es que se ve como uno de 18)

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

**One-shot**

Kimiko echó un vistazo afuera de la cueva en la que estaba, sus ojos expresaban tristeza y dolor. La lluvia aun no paraba, y el fuego que ella había encendido se estaba apagando…

Llovía…

Kimiko se dirigió a la entrada, luego volvió a las profundidades secas de la cueva. Ella se sentó y tomó un palillo, lo lanzo al fuego. Cerró los ojos mientras que recordó porqué estaba en la cueva en primer lugar…

**Flash back**

Kimiko corría a través de los árboles del bosque, pues ella estaba en medio de un duelo xiaolin...con jack spicer. Competían por el collar del halcón, un wu que permite poseer todas las capacidades de un halcón…

El duelo consistía en pasar por un campo lleno de trampas explosivas y escondidas…

Jack spicer había conseguido estar a la cabeza gracias al uso de las sandalias de monzón, permitiéndole avanzar rápidamente

Kimiko saco la moneda de la mantis y empezó a alcanzar a jack……

Ella estaba por llegar a la meta cuando de pronto empezó a caer… dentro de una cueva…

Ella intentó frenéticamente conseguir ganar el duelo… pero lo único que podía hacer era ver como jack cruzaba la línea de meta…

Mientras que el duelo terminado, jack aprovecho para tapar la cueva haciendo que le fuera imposible de salir…

Los chicos intentaron ponerse en contacto con ella y de paso descubrir como podían sacarla de esa cueva…

Ray: kimiko! Estas bien?

Kim: saquéenme de aquí!

Omi: tranquila kimiko, te sacaremos de ahí

Kim: rápido!

Los chicos se alejaron rápidamente buscando ayuda…

**Fin flash back**

Kimiko sacudió su cabeza y se incorporo nuevamente al fuego…

Ella puso la cara en sus manos, maldiciendo su cruel destino…

Llevaba 4 horas ahí…

Nadie había acudido a ayudarla…

Ella se inclino contra las paredes de la cueva…

Escucho un sonido fuera de la cueva…

Kim: quien esta ahí? –Grito-

No hubo contestación

Ella caminó hacia la entrada…

-HOLA? -grito kimiko compitiendo con el sonido de la lluvia-

Ella se dirigió hacia fuera de la lluvia y diviso a un joven que estaba tirado e inconsciente…

Kimiko froto los ojos antes de mirar al joven otra ves…

Era chase…

Kimiko respiro profundamente y metió a chase en la cueva, evitando que él se siga mojando aún más...

(……)

Chase seguía inconsciente, ella sabia que no seria fácil arrastrarlo con la armadura puesta

Después de un tiempo arrastrándolo, ella logro acercarlo al calor del fuego. Se arrodilló y se puso aun lado de el, Comprobando su temperatura…

Tenía mucha fiebre y se veía pálido, Kimiko estaba confundida sobre lo que debía hacer.

Ella podría quitarle la armadura y dejar que su cuerpo sienta el calor del fuego, pero si él muria seria bueno para el lado xiaolin…

No… no podía abandonarlo…aunque sea el, el que siempre quería matarlos… no importaba quien fuera… debía ayudarlo…

Finalmente Kimiko decidió que iba a ayudarlo…Ella quitó su abultada y pesada armadura, rogando que el usara ropa debajo…

Ella dejo la armadura a un lado y lo acerco más al fuego. Tomó algunos palillos y re-alimento el fuego, dejando que se consumiera…

Una hora después, chase despertó…

El abrió los ojos y observo que kimiko dormía enfrente de el…

Se dio cuenta que faltaba su armadura, la encontró a su lado…

Él miro hacia fuera y vio que había parado de llover…

En ese momento, Kimiko despertó… se froto los ojos con pesadez, cuando se dio cuenta que chase había despertado, Ella simplemente sonrió, después de unos minutos pregunto:

"como te sientes?"

Chase parecía sorprendido. El esperaba que la guerrera xiaolin lo atacara. Todo lo que pudo decir fue:

"estoy bien, gracias"

La joven sonrió y se acerco hacia chase, el intento alejarse pero no podía, debido al hecho de que sufrió lesiones en una anterior batalla con Hannibalbean…

Había sido una batalla extenuante y hanibal habría matado a chase de no ser por que el había escapado y caído accidentalmente por un barranco… conduciéndolo hacia la fría cueva…

El sentía últimamente que su suerte había disminuido, incluso perdió a uno de sus esclavos-gato…

Mas sin embargo se preguntaba… que hacia ella ahí? Porque estaba tan sola?...tan triste?...que había sucedido…

(………)

Kimiko observo a chase y vio que su pierna había sido herida. Ella rasgó una parte de su traje y le vendó la pierna. Ella se sorprendió al ver que esta vez no se alejo

Después se sentó junto a el mirándolo fijamente. El simplemente miraba las llamas, pero no podía ignorar la mirada de ella clavada en el…

Chase: _esos ojos… que hermosos son… tan profundos y llenos de vida… sin embargo… hoy se ven a pagados, dolorosos……tristes…_

"_que le habría pasado?" _se preguntaba chase…

El deseo partirle la cara a aquel que le hubiera causado dolor… pero, que podía hacer? … no era nada de ella…no tenia derecho ni de hablarle…el era su enemigo mortal… pero… porque lo ayudaba…

Chase: _kimiko…_

Ahora el la miraba… ella aun tenia esa mirada perdida en el fuego…triste…

Chase recordó cuando la vio por primera vez… en la playa, ellos buscaban las sandalias de monzón. De alguna manera fue la primera persona que el noto… después de todo, quien no notaria aquella hermosa figura? De seguro nadie…

Ella era especial, a su propia manera. Pero había algo que aun lo incomodaba…

Después de mirar fijamente a la nada por un rato, chase se despejo la garganta y finalmente dijo:

"¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

Kimiko se ruborizó. Ella contaba con esa pregunta, pero nunca se puso a pensar en una respuesta…

"porque... porque la necesitabas, además, parecía que habías tenido un mal día…como yo…

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de chase…ella dijo que había tenido un mal día… como el…

El de alguna manera extraña se intereso en aquella conversación…

Tomando en una respiración profunda, chase se acerco más a ella… cautivado de una manera que el nunca había sentido antes… tal vez fueron sus ojos lo que lo cautivo, tal vez fue su boca… tal vez fue cautivado por el simple hecho de mirarla… de tenerla cerca… de apreciar su bondad… o tal vez solo se cautivo por ser ella… ya no importaba porque… ya había sucedido, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ni tampoco de arrepentirse, lo hecho, echo estaba…

Él se coloco atrás de kimiko y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda… diciéndole que todo estaría bien, siempre había un mañana…

Ella se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con los labios de chase… aquellos labios que hasta ahora no habían sido tocados… la tentación era fuerte… que podía hacer ella… el la miraba con dulzura por primera ves… ya no se veía maldad en sus ojos... solo… calidez… no podía resistirse… tenia que probarlos… no… no podía… simplemente no podía… esos labios era prohibidos… al igual que su deseo…

Cruel destino…

que podía hacer ella… dejarse llevar por la tentación o rehusarse ante ese prohibido deseo…

Por un momento ese minuto le pareció eterno… que podía hacer…

Kim: _OH cruel destino, porque me pones los labios prohibidos y no me dejas tocarlos…_

Chase por su parte se encontraba en la misma situación que kimiko… no sabia que decisión tomar…

Chase: _que rayos estoy pensando… yo no puedo besarla…maldito deseo… que hago… porque lo pienso en primera… ya estoy grande como para ponerme así...además… se supone que yo nunca sentiría nada por alguien… creo que después de todo… no hay mal que dure tanto tiempo…_

_Es ahora o nunca…_

Chase se fue acercando a kim hasta que dar a una distancia corta en la que ellos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro… poco a poco se fueron acercando cada ves mas hasta que no había espacio entre ambos…

Un beso…

Poco a poco aquella timidez fue dejada atrás, segados por la pasión...conduciendo a más besos… besos desenfrenados y apasionados… dejándose llevar…

El resultado después de una larga búsqueda por lo prohibido… un beso…

Un beso… -una pasión incontrolable…

Un beso… -un deseo de poseer aquello que es prohibido…

Un beso… -una muestra de cariño…

Un beso… -la unión de dos bocas después de una larga búsqueda…

Un beso… - un dulce encuentro…

Un beso… - …una adicción…

Tal solo un beso…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero les haya gustado mi primer one-shot lo hice de corazón…

PD. Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanta cursilería y pensamientos míos…

Dedicado de todo corazón a los amantes del chase/kim (no estuvo muy bueno, pero nimodo, es lo mejor que puede hacer u.u)

PD. Acaso no se les haría lindo verlos besándose alado del fuego… deseándose el uno al otro… a mí si!

Espero les guste…

**Dejen reviews!**


End file.
